Go for it
by JOEYLOVER9274
Summary: Has Mr. Right come along for Grace, Will Jack become a Broadway star. mmmmmmmm Read and Find out.
1. love and dancing

Chapter one

Love and dancing.

This is my first will and grace fic so go easy on me.

Grace came into the living room with a huge smile on her face. Will wonder why because she had just broken up with her fiancé last week. He decides to ask her.

What are you so happy about?

Oh nothing. She replied with that same smile on her face and then Karen walked in.

What's with you two?

Grace won't tell me why she is so happy this morning. will wined.

Well did she come out of her room with a smirk?

Yep.

I did not.

Did to.

That's easy she hooked up.

What? Grace is this true.

Well yes and no accept not no so to sum it up yeah. (This line was taken from an episode of friends but it fits in well here.)

With who? Karen and Will said in unison as Jack walked in.

Yes with who? He said. Wait what are we talking about?

Grace hooked up last night.

Oh then yes please tell us who.

With this guy I met in a bar last week on the night I got dumped.

What's his name.

Jeremy Finkle.

Finkle no wonder he's single.

Karen.

What? Would you go out with a guy who's last name was Finkle?

Well no Jack said but that's because I already have a boyfriend.

True but I know I wouldn't go out with him he sounds like a fruit cake no offense to you guys. She said trying not to laugh.

Anyway tell us about this guy.

Well he is sweet charming nice…

Is he handsome? Karen interrupted.

Yes.

Well that's all that matters.

OK whatever. Come on Karen you don't want to be late for work.

When have I ever showed up on time?

Oh good point well then I will see you later.

Then she walked outside in the beautiful sunshine with a grin as she started humming the song she and Jeremy sung last night as they took a carriage ride through central park. Then Jack shared some thoughts with Will as Karen had a drink.

Do you think I'm a good dancer? Jack asked Will.

Sure. Why?

Well I want to tryout for a Broadway show.

Go for it buddy.

Thanks I will.


	2. the audition and the rich client

Chapter two

The audition and a rich client

'Hey jack why don't you show us your audition piece." Karen said with a smirk and a laugh.

"Gladly." He said then he pulled a pair of hot pink jazz shoes and a Brittney Spears cd out of his bag. Then he put the shoes on and showed them his dance to the song "hit me baby one more time. Will was moved by how beautiful he danced while Karen was laughing in amusement the whole time.

"That was so beautiful" Will said with a tear in his eye.

"Ha ha ha he looks like one of those girls at the Ballys casino in Vegas."

"You know what Karen you just don't know how to appreciate the arts." Jack was infuriated.

"Anyway I have to go to my audition now. Thanks for the support." And with that he stormed out of the apartment.

Meanwhile….

Grace was in a meeting with a very important client and she found that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Grace" Miss Riles said.

"Huh what"

"Grace you seem to be a little distracted. Did you meet a guy?"

"Yes I think he might be the one. I mean I know I've only known him for a week but I definitely think he is Mr. Right. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yes I know that feeling. That's exactly how I felt when I met my fiancé." Miss Riles said. "Anyway back to the apartment. I don't care what you do to it because I trust you to make it look spectacular but in the bedroom I want to something with like a beach theme because my fiancé and I were first intimate at my mother's beach house…."

Back to Jack….

"Alright if everyone will take a seat we will begin the auditions." The director exclaimed!

Jack took a seat in the front row and the auditions began. The first one up was an 18 year old girl who danced ballet to a song composed by Mozart. Etc. By the time it was Jack's turn they had already picked 12 out of the 15 dancers they needed.

"Ok Jack it is your turn. Give your music to Selena and start when ever you ready." The judge panel said.

Then Jack put on his hot pink jazz shoes that matched the pink sequin suit he was wearing. He gave his music to Selena the music girl And he began to dance. After he was done he was applauded and the judges made their decision.

"Jack I'm sorry but you're in congratulations…"

"Are you serious?"

He was so happy he ran out into the street and yelled I'M A WINNER. I'M GONNA DANCE ON BROADWAY! Then he danced along the side walk back to Will's apartment to tell him the news.

Now grace…

What was suppose to be a very important meeting with a very important client was now a talk about Grace's new love life. The two were giggling and laughing and having such a good time. Then Mrs. Riles had to leave so Grace went home.

"He you guys whats up?"

"JACK IS GONNA BE DANCING ON BROADWAY!"

"Oh wow good for you."

"So how was the meeting with rich client girl?" Karen said showing little interest.

"Surprisingly good. Anyway I have to get ready for my date with Jeremy."

Grace quickly got ready and waited at the window to see if Jeremy was coming in the building. When she saw him she ran to the door and waited for the knock on the door.

Knock knock.

She opened the door, gave him a kiss and then they left to go have dinner. After dinner Jeremy asked Grace to come back to his place and she said yes. When they got to the apartment they shared a bottle of wine and Grace slept over…

_You all get what happened I don't need to explain it._


	3. the notes

Chapter three

The notes

The next morning….

Grace woke up to the sound of running water. She sat up and found herself in Jeremy's apartment. She looked around for a few seconds and then finally realized that Jeremy was taking a shower. So she got up, got dressed and wrote him a note that said;

_Last night was wonderful. I'm sorry I couldn't stay but I have a very important meeting at eight. I love you and I'm looking forward to seeing you again tonight._

_Love Grace _

Then she grabbed her coat and walked back to her place. When she got there she decided to take a shower. Then as she was getting out there was a knock on the door so she put on her white bathrobe and answered it. It was a delivery for her that consisted of 48 long stemed red roses and a card that read;

_I knew you weren't going to be able to stay this morning so I thought of a way to keep us together through the day. I can't wait to see you tonight. _

_Love Jeremy_

P.s. I have a surprise for you.

"Thank you." She said to the man then she got ready and went to work. She was so bored with her new client all she could talk about was her fiancé. After her meeting Grace went to lunch with Karen and as usual Karen got drunk. When Grace got back to the office she found a box with a note attached to it that read:

_Wear this tonight._ Grace open the box and inside was a red spaghetti strapped dress that flowed out at the waste when she turned and a pair of 2 inch heels to match.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Jack lets go down to the park and watch all the muscular guys jog." Will said.

"Can't have rehearsal today"

"Oh come on Jack live a little."

"Maybe when I'm not busy" Jack was a little annoyed at this point.

"But your always busy" Will seemed to be upset to Jack when he said this but he just ignored it.

"Will you were the one who said go for it."

"Yeah well I didn't know you were going to be practicing 24/7." Now will was just plain pissed off.

"Will if you want to be the best at something you have to act like the best which means long rehearsals etc. and I want to be the best, really I do."

"Alright Jack have fun being the best."

"Thanks Will." Jack responded as he exits the apartment.


End file.
